Creature of the Night
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: While on a mission for ShinRa to retrieve Project Chaos's prized experiment, Reno tries to find leads to find 'him'. Little does he know that the experiment is hidden in the night shadows, waiting for him to lower his guard Yaoi VincentxReno Rape


_**Creature of the Night**_

It was a late night in one of the towns connected to the ShinRa Corporation. During this night, the Turk, Reno, was investigating leads to the where abouts of an experiment that escaped under ShinRa's supervision. This experiment was made during the time Project Chaos was active under the command of Doctor Hojo. By far, there were no leads. As Reno looked around in the alleyways for any signs of his target, his communicator goes off. He responds to this in his usual mood.

"Reno here," he said into the communicator's microphone. Another Turk then responds, revealing to be his partner, Rude. "You've been searching around for a couple days. Maybe you should take a break to recollect your thoughts," said Rude.

"I don't know...What if the experiment is roaming about in this place? How will I know if I'm on break?" questioned Reno. "Good question. Maybe he's here, maybe he isn't. You should rest from this search for a day, it could help," answered Rude.

"Hmmm...Good point. Your right, maybe I am going crazy from this mission. I'll take a break for now, but for one day, because ShinRa can't tolerate slackers on classified missions; even I," said Reno. Rude chuckled to this comment from the other side of the communicator.

"He he he he...That's true. Take it easy for a day," said Rude. The conversation ends with a click. 'Now what am I going to do on a restful day? Hmmm...I wonder if there's a bar around here,' thought Reno as he looked around. He soon spots a bar a few yards away, called 'Tellaga Dawn'.

"Ah..There's a bar. I could use a drink," said Reno out loud. As he turns around to head towards the bar, a red cloaked raven haired man emerges from the darkness. His crimson eyes watched the Turk as he opened the door to enter the bar.

'A Turk...Why is he here? They need to leave me alone...But..Maybe,' thought the man. Slowing walking in the shadows of the night, the man makes his way to the bar. Inside, Reno takes a swig of his purchased drink, sitting at the table with his feet resting on it. "This is what I call a break. Throwing my cares away, relaxing, and enjoying a drink and music to pass the time," Reno said to himself, taking another swig of his drink. Humming and bobbing his head to the music's beat, Reno felt at ease; til he looked towards the bartender's table.

Who he saw at the front of the table was a raven haired man wearing a dark red wrapped headband across his forehead. His cloak was blood red and tattered at the ends. He wore gold plates on his boot-like shoes and wore the same gold metal in a fashion of a gauntlet on his right arm. The rest of his outfit was black, including the holster for his tri-barreled revolver. The man's crimson eyes turned to face Reno as he took his drink and went to another location. A moment of silence began.

'No...That's the experiment. He's already here...Valentine,' thought Reno, shocked that the whole time under his nose, the experiment was lurking about under the shadows of the night. The raven haired man continues his eye contact with Reno as he left to the door with his bottle of Vodka. It didn't matter if he was on break, or on a mission; Reno had to follow the man and capture him. The Turk finishes his drink and calmly leaves the bar without causing a scene.

Now outside, he rushes after the man with his shock staff out; preparing to fulfill his mission despite taking a day's worth break. As Reno frantically searches for the wandering red cloaked man, he catches sight of him. The raven haired man turns to the Turk and actually winks at him. He heads into the alleyway, into the dark shadows. The red headed Turk rushes to the alleyway, but the man vanishes yet again.

"Damn it! Where'd that Valentine go? Grrrr...Vincent! Where are you?" growlwd Reno, calling out to the man in red, known as 'Vincent Valentine'. He searches the passageways carefully with his shock rod in hand; til he spots Vincent sitting on the ground, swirling the remains of the Vodka in the bottle.

"Hi...Did you come to keep me company?" asked Vincent. "Stop acting cute. You know why I followed you," countered Reno.

"Chaos told me. I will never go back with you. I would rather die than go back into Hojo's lab of Mako nightmares. You must be thirsty from your jog, here...You need this more than me," said Vincent, practically handing the bottle to Reno. "Really? Heh heh heh. You already had enough as it is, Mr. Valentine," chuckled Reno as he took the bottle from the experiment's hand. He finishes the rest of the Vodka in a big swig, but as soon as he finished, he began to regret it.

Within a few seconds, the Turk began to feel dizzy and completely fuzzy. Slowly, he was getting sleepy and drained. "What the? You...You drugged me. Why? What gives?" questioned Reno. "Poor, poor Reno...Always questioning everything around you. I knew you would follow me to this town, so I waited til I got you away from those people. It won't be long, Reno..Til your mine," cooed Vincent, slowly walking to the fallen Reno.

"You...Bastard. Leave me alone...Please," groaned Reno, but soon everything went black to his vision. Vincent reaches down to the slumbering Turk and picks him up, placing him on his shoulder. With sheer strength, Valentine carries Reno to another location; somewhere else than the alleyway they inhabited. A tense five minutes pass and Reno begins to stir. He slowly moves his wrists, but something was holding his arms down. Reno looks up, realizing that his wrists were bound by rope.

The red head was still groggy, but then realized that he was devoid of all clothing. 'Oh, god no...No...Not me! I need to get out of here!' thought Reno. Looking around, he realizes that he was in an abandoned shack. With little strength he had, Reno tried to break out of the ropes. To no avail, the drugs that Valentine slipped to him was working too well; sapping his strength to escape. Reno closes his eyes to rest, til he feels someone beginning to lightly kiss at his lips.

The Turk tried to register what was going on with his eyes closed, but soon he felt a swipe of a wet, moistened muscle across the top rims of his closed lips. Reno opens his eyes, soon spotting two crimson eyes staring into his own. Now was the time to panic.

"What? Oh, god, no...Don't do this to me! Let me go!" whined Reno. "No...I won't let you go, til I make you mine. Just relax, let me soothe you from your stress," cooed Valentine. Reno wanted to kick him away, but soon discovered that his wrists weren't the only things restrained. He was completely bound to the bed. With the slipped drugs still effective, Reno was powerless.

"Get away...Don't make me..Uh..Bite you," said Reno, trying to scare Valentine. It was ineffective and the experiment was beginning to get alittle agitated. "You need to know your place. I will demonstrate to you the role of superiority," said Valentine. He slips behind the drugged Turk and situates his head near Reno's left shoulder. With a hiss-fashioned growl, Vincent bears his sharp upper canine fangs and bites down on Reno's shoulder blade.

"Gaaahh! Ow! You fricken bit me!" screamed Reno, "You son of a-" Before Reno finished his sentence, Vincent faces him and growls, showing the blood covered fangs as a warning. The Turk panics. "Next time, I'll aim at your neck. I'm trying to be nice to you, but instead your ticking me off! You will do as I say til morning comes. As soon as the sun rises; I will let you go, but til then...Your under my command. You are mine to do what I please," threatened Valentine.

"Please...Don't kill me, please," whimpered Reno; just as Valentine moved back behind him. He lowers his head to the bite wound, leaking a little of crimson liquid. "Aw, man...Some hickey..You bit hard enough to draw blood. What are you doing?" questioned Reno. The experiment lowers his head and licks the blood up, just like a vampire.

"Oh, god...Eww! Your like a vampire? Oh, god!" panicked Reno. As soon as he heard Valentine growl, he ceased his whining. "Good boy...Now are you going to cooperate?" said Valentine.

"I don't have a choice...That drug you slipped me is still effective. Please don't bite me again..Please," whined Reno, actually crying. Vincent then slips back in front of Reno and begins again of what he was trying to do earlier. "If you behave...I won't 'fang' you again and things will go more smoothly. Now then; lets get started," said Valentine. Reno didn't want any part of this, but now with his control over the situation completely waned; all he could do was close his eyes in fear. Vincent had all the control now.

While the Turk's eyes were closed, he felt a familiar feeling of light kisses on his lips. 'Not again...Why me?' Reno thought in question. The shape shifting demon in human guise began to nuzzle each side of the red head's face, enticing him to open up for entry. Reno whimpers to this, but as soon as he heard a low growl from Vincent's throat, he did what he was told. The Turk opens his mouth for Vincent to gain entry, just as he was threatened to do.

The experiment lowers his head, allowing his raven hair to act like a curtain. In one motion, Valentine enters his Turk mate by force, exploring his cavern and memorizing each detail. Reno wanted to knock Vincent off, but he was tied to the bed at both his wrists and ankles; including drugged. There was no way to fight off Valentine. After a few minutes, they broke for air. Reno was breathless after this.

"Now its your turn...I will let you," panted the raven haired man. He drew the red head's face towards his and gave him entry to explore him. Reno didn't want to do this, but had no choice. The Turk copies what the raven haired man did to him into a forced exploration. Still wearing the gauntlet and nothing else, the raven haired man held onto Reno's right cheek for support. After a tense five minutes of forced wooing, the worst was now becoming reality. Still completely weak, Reno was flipped onto his front.

"I will make you mine...Tonight...And forever," panted Valentine as he got onto the red head. "Please...Let me go, you don't have to do this..Please," whimpered Reno, pleading for mercy.

"Like I said...I will make you mine...Tonight and forever," said Vincent. He then enters the red head, penetrating his defenses with ease and control. "Gahh! What are you doing? Oh, god please..Don't! Oh, god!" panicked Reno as the raven haired man settled himself inside the Turk. The slow thrusts and pumps on his red headed mate's own member began. Into each thrust, Valentine gave out a grunt.

"Oh, god! Not me, not me!" panicked Reno. Valentine moved his head to Reno's, causing the Turk to fall silent in low whimpers. As a minute passes, a low groan escapes Reno's lips against his will. "You like that, don't you? It won't be long til you're mine," purred the raven haired man. This continued on through out the night, not relenting for one second. The sounds of small yelps and pants of passion echoed in the abandoned shack; til the sound of their release was heard from the both of them, ending this forced trice for the remainder of the night.

The rising sun was rising from the west, shining down on the town and the abandoned shack of the forbidden trice. Reno begins to wake from the night before. The drugs were wearing off quickly. In a quick panic, Reno sits himself up quickly, looking around.

'What the? I'm in my hotel room...Thank god I'm not bound or anything, but why?' thought Reno. Relaxing by this finding, the Turk decided to lay down for a nap, but soon his hand brushed up against a piece of paper. Surprised, Reno picks it up and discovered writing on it. It was a little letter left and written for the red headed Turk. It read:

_'Reno,_

_I knew you and ShinRa would search feverishly for me. Maybe there was a reason why they sent you._

_That night...It was special to me. You were always mine from the very beginning._

_As soon as you get this letter, I am not in this town anymore. I brought you here as soon as the sun rose, just as I promised._

_May we meet again, I have a surprise for you when we do meet. Don't fight it, you know you want to. Fare well for now._

_xoxoxo Vincent Valentine'_

Reno read this twice, remembering what had happened that night. He gets up to head to the bathroom to check on something. Reno examines his shoulder for the bite wound from last night. As expected, the wound was still there and scabbed over.

"Damn..It really did happen...Vincent," thought Reno through words. Ever since that night, Reno was changing in a way. That night he didn't want anything to do with what happened in the abandoned shack, but now, he wanted something to do with it and was eager to meet up with Vincent again. This could jeopardize his mission and his job, but somehow it didn't matter anymore. That night changed everything for Reno and now he'll do anything to look for the 'creature of the night' that appeared to him.

Reno left the town and walked down a road to the a nearby village. As he was in mids of the path, he spots a shadow flying over him. Reno immediately looks up and spots a demonic creature with bat-like wings. "...Vincent, or better yet, Chaos," whispered Reno. The winged demon flew towards the village and towards the south, disappearing out of sight. From that moment on, Reno became determined to catch up to Vincent; hoping to set things right from last night ago.


End file.
